Sniper rifle
The sniper rifle is a weapon that appears in Carnivores, Carnivores 2, Carnivores Ice Age, Carnivores Cityscape, Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, Carnivores: Ice Age, Primal Prey, ''and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD . Apparently a Dragunov SVD in ''Carnivores and a scoped rifle in Carnivores 2, it has the highest accuracy of any weapon in the ''Carnivores'' series, making it the weapon of choice for hunting Tyrannosaurus. This is not a weapon that is of any use when encountering charging carnivores. The sniper rifle has 6 bullets in Carnivores, 10 in Carnivores Cityscape, and 7 in the other games. The menu image in Carnivores 2 and Ice Age looks exactly like the rifle, but with a scope and a slightly longer barrel. ''Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn'' The sniper rifle returns in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn ''as the final weapon to unlock, and is one of the most powerful weapons in the game. It is extremely accurate, and will fire exactly where the crosshairs are placed. Coupled with the X-Ray visor , the sniper rifle is arguably the most effective weapon obtainable. Despite its great power, it is the last weapon a hunter would want when confronting a charging carnivore. It is also extremely loud, and will scare away herbivores or attract carnivores. The sniper rifle costs 1 gem to use in ''Carnivores reborn and 2 gems in Carnivores Reborn. ''Primal Prey'' Cost: $1.00 This .308 sniper rifle gives you long range killing power. Stay a safe distance away as you take down that carnivore. 'Range:' High Power: High Ammo: high This sniper rifle is very powerful, and is one of the three weapons intended to directly kill dinosaurs. It appears to be a bolt-action rifle, although the action is never used in unloading/reloading. The sniper rifle has three clips with five shots in each clip. Trivia * The sniper rifle has the distinction of being the only weapon in the series with no 3D model. (With the exception of its appearance in Carnivores Cityscape) * The sniper rifle has gone through many changes throughout the series, the most notable include: in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, the sniper rifle's scope is now just colored black, and the crosshairs run completely from top to bottom and left to right. The sniper rifle's scope is absent in Carnivores Ice Age, and the crosshairs are green instead of black. * In Carnivores Cityscape, the scope has been moved, being mounted horizontally on the left side of the gun. The scope now features variable zoom in/out levels, capable of incredible zoom functions. * The sniper rifle has no recoil in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter * In a massive update to Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, the sniper rifle underwent a couple changes. The weapon now comes with only 8 bullets (keep in mind, Double Ammo is permanently toggled on in the game), but has experienced a whopping damage increase, capable of killing smaller predators in a single shot. Category:Weapons in Carnivores Cityscape Category:Weapons in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Category:Weapons in Carnivores: Ice Age Category:Weapons in Primal Prey